


Snow Flutter

by Seaisme



Series: Post Frozen Stories [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-01-22 09:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaisme/pseuds/Seaisme
Summary: The Frohana gets even bigger after the birth of Elsa's son, Agnarr II, who has her ice powers. Thankfully Elsa doesn't have to raise her son or run the kingdom by herself. (Oneshot collection.)
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Post Frozen Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925551
Kudos: 4





	1. A Look Into One Night

**Author's Note:**

> AU that ignores the eventual canon of the upcoming Frozen II movie and it's tie-ins, but not other material that ties into the first movie, for the sake of my own canon.

Elsa woke up with a sleepy groan, the screaming from the other occupant in the room being what woke her. She yawned as she sat up, the moon providing her blurry eyes with soft light to see as she stretched. As her cold feet touched the floor, she rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the screaming occupant. It was a bassinet, close to the settee, that was bathed in moonlight from the window.

"Hey.. hey.." Elsa said, looking down into the bassinet at the large gray/blue eyes that belonged to her newborn. "What's wrong, my prince?" She reached her down to pick him up and then pulled him up to her. She rocked him, humming the same soft song that she did when she had been pregnant with him.

"What's wrong, my son?" She asked with a coo, looking at him. There was no horrid smell in the air so that wasn't the problem and he ate before being put down to sleep. He must have wanted attention. "Were you lonely? Was that it, my love?" She asked with gentle and loving eyes as the small lifeform snuggled close to her chest. "Yes, that was it. You don't have to be lonely anymore, Mama's here."

She looked up from the bare head of the wee infant to the moon and stars on the water, blinking after some time to find her son looking up at her. She laughed gently, leaning her head down as she moved her son up to kiss his nose. "I'm sorry about that, my love. I was distracted." She smiled as he yawned. "Are you tired again? It's alright, sleep now. Sleep." She gave a gentle kiss to his nose before gently rocking him while walking around the room until he fell asleep.

Elsa couldn't thank Anna enough for taking over control of the kingdom during her pregnancy and now as she would never be able to care for him if Anna hadn't taken over. At the sound of gentle snoring, she looked down to see him asleep which caused her to smile. She set him back in his bassinet, running a hand over the top of his bald head.

"Sleep well my love." She whispered, tucking him in. "My prince." She kissed his cheek. "I'll be here when you wake, my precious little Agnarr." She finished saying goodnight to him, but stayed to watch him sleep. She never imagined that she would have a child of her own, much less have to raise it on her own.  
As she went back to the settee and lay down before pulling the blanket over herself, her last thoughts were that she could never imagine her life without her son despite him only being born a short time ago. Elsa chose to give their father's name for her son, over all other names she could have chosen, because she still found she loved their parents despite the mishandling of her magical situation.

None of them knew what was going to come of it at the time and Elsa was slowly taking steps to leave the past in the past, to move on from her traumas. For her kingdom, her family, and most importantly herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnarr meets his older brother Olaf, uncle Sven and his cousin Mimi (OC)

"Auntie Elsa! Auntie Elsa!" A little girl with red hair and brown eyes rushed into the room, wearing a light green dress and carrying a book. She was happy and smiling, setting the book on the bedside table.

"Hello, my darling." Elsa looked at her niece as she burped Agnarr. "How are you, Mimi?"

"I'm fine Auntie Elsa." Mimi said with a smile. "Can I see the baby?"

"Of course sweetheart." Elsa smiled widely, removing the blanket so Mimi could see the baby. "His name is Agnarr."

"Isn't that grandbaba's name?" The four year old girl asked, curious and tilting her head, looking at Elsa as Agnarr gave a gentle burp.

Elsa nodded as she wiped Agnarr's face clean, "yes. I wanted him to share Papa's name."

Mimi nodded. "Okay. Can you read me a story? Mama is busy with queenie bussiness and Papa's out wit' the other ice harvesters."

Elsa nodded, standing up from the chair. "Of course little one, let's go sit on bed." She offered Mimi a hand and led her to the bed, smiling as she passes Mimi Agnarr so she could pick up a book from the bedside table. "Let's see, The Tale of Flynnigan Rider." She smiled, looking at Mimi. "Is this the book Uncle Eugene got you?"

Mimi nodded, looking at her. "Yeah." She held Agnarr as Elsa sat down.

Elsa opened the book, "Chapter One.."

"Hi Mom!" Olaf was excited, peeking his head into Elsa's room. "Is the baby here yet?" He asked, smiling widely.

Elsa smiled at Olaf with gentle eyes, holding out her hand to him. "Yes, he is." Agnarr was all bundled up and sleeping against her chest, having been read a story as Elsa wanted to get into the habit of doing that even though for now her heartbeat was more than soothing for him. Mimi, Anna and Kristoff's daughter, snoring on the pillow beside her.

Olaf gasped in happiness, scrambling up onto the bed. "He's so tiny!" He whispered with a smile as he sat next to Elsa.

Elsa nodded, moving the blanket aside to show the baby to Olaf. "Yes, he is. And that's why he's going to need you to teach him things when he gets older."

Olaf looked from the baby to Elsa, "like what? What can I teach him?"

"Well you can start by teaching him what a hug from his big brother is and what happiness and love are. When he gets older he'll need help learning how to count and walk and talk.. It's going to be a big job, but you can help him with all of those things." Elsa said, smiling at the snowman and baby endearingly.

Olaf nodded, a mile wide smile on his face, "what's his name?"

Elsa shifted Agnarr, kissing his head. "His name is Agnarr, I named him after my papa."

"Really?" Olaf looked up at Elsa with a curious expression.

Elsa nodded as she looked at Olaf, "yes. I named him after my Papa to because I forgave him after a really big misunderstanding."

"Wow.." Olaf looked at Agnarr, who stirred. "I don't think I said hello yet, I didn't mean to do that. My name's Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" He gave Agnarr a very careful hug and kissed the side of his head.

Agnarr's made a gentle cooing noise at the attention from Olaf. His nose started to wiggle before he sneezed loudly, snowflakes appearing in a cloud from his mouth and he began to cry.

"Oh!" Elsa was surprised when Agnarr sneezed snow, so her son had her powers after all. She smiled softly, "don't cry, my love. It's all okay."

"It's okay, little brother. All good things! All good things!" Olaf tried to help by rearranging his face so Agnarr could laugh at him instead of crying.

After Agnarr stopped his crying, he looked at Olaf with wide eyes. His baby hand reached out to his older brother, who gently took his soft hand into his twig one. Olaf didn't say anything, wide eyes and smiling as he looked at Agnarr.

When Agnarr yawned, Olaf saw his little gums and awwed softly at the cuteness. When he fell asleep against Elsa's chest, Olaf looked at Elsa.

"He doesn't have any teeth?" he looked curious now.

Elsa shook her head before letting out a yawn, "no, thankfully. He just came out that way."

"Oh, well he's perfect anyway." Olaf smiled, before seeing Elsa yawn. "Nap time?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, Olaf." She sounded happy about it with a smile. "Would you like to help me put him in his bassinet?"

Olaf nodded. "Yes please."

Elsa nodded, looking to the bassinet. It was moved to her room for ease, which she was thankful for. She led Olaf to the bassinet, using her powers to make stairs of ice for Olaf. She kissed Agnarr's head, "sleep well, my love." She set him down in his bassinet, turning to Olaf.

Olaf smiled, leaning over and kissing Agnarr's head in the same spot as well, "Sweet dreams little brother." he smiled, pulling the blanket over Agnarr.

Elsa smiled at her two boys, this was so sweet. She was so lucky to have such darling children.

"Cone on Mom. It's your turn to sleep. Anna said babies keep you busy, so you need to sleep." As much as Olaf wanted to spend some time with Elsa, he could see that she needed sleep too.

Elsa laughed, going to bed and laying down on it. "Thank you, Olaf. I'll see you soon."

"Okay! Sleep well!" Olaf closed the door to let Elsa and Agnarr sleep.

A few days after Mimi and Olaf met Agnarr, they told Sven about him. He sounded so small and cute and Sven just had to meet him! Mimi was walking between her parents, Kristoff and Anna, happily giggling.

"Unca Sven!" Mimi let go of her parents hands and rushed to Sven, hugging him.

Sven let out a puff of air, ruffling her hair. He was happy, nuzzling against the side of her head. Especially after he was given a bath. A deep, cleansing bath to get a lot of dirt off of himself. Was that why?

"Auntie Elsa is bringing Ag'arr to meet you!" Mimi happily said.

Sven's eyes lit up, he was going to meet the baby today? He looked at Kristoff and Anna with wide eyes.

"Yeah, they'll be out in a minute. Elsa decided that Agnarr needs to meet a bit more of the family." Kristoff smiled, looking at Sven as he opened up a bag of carrots.

Sven nodded, knowing he'd have to be on his best behavior with Agnarr like he had been with Mimi.

A few minutes later, Elsa walked towards them with a bundle in her arms. She was softly speaking to it, seeing her tickling some part of it and laughing as well. Soon they could see the tiniest tip of a little nose.

After letting Anna, Mimi and Kristoff see the baby first, Elsa walked over to Sven. "Agnarr, my little love, this is Sven."

Sven peeked over the blanket and made a gentle humming noise as his eyes got wide in wonder. Agnarr was so much smaller than Mimi had been, his eyes were wider and his eyebrows looked like they were lighting up, hinting that his eventually grown hair was to be blonde like Elsa's. Sven pressed his muzzle against Agnarr's chubby baby hand, staring at his gray-blue eyes. Sven had to agree with Mimi and Olaf, Agnarr was very adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First council meeting, Elsa finds out that some people are good with children and greeting the trolls.

Elsa cradled Agnarr to her chest as she slowly began to walk around the room with him. "There we go my love, that's it." She watched as he was starting to calm against her chest. "There we are, my love. Nice and calm." She looked up when Anna, looking tired and crestfallen, walked into the room.

"Hi Elsa.." Anna muttered, noticing her sister, as she collasped onto the other woman's bed.

Elsa frowned, looking at Anna, "are you okay, Anna?" Maybe she should take back some of her responsibilities as queen, allow Anna some time with her family, find a nurse maid for her son, maybe she should-

"I'm okay.." Anna yawned. "It's just the council meeting today. It's not gonna be fun, the men aren't exactly being nice..." She muttered, falling asleep.

Oh, so that was the problem. Well, Elsa looked down from Anna to Agnarr who was starting to fall asleep. "Let's give your aunt some help with her job, little one. There's nothing wrong with some early life experience." She smiled, having the perfect plan.

When it was time for the council meeting, she woke Anna up with a large snowball to the face.

Anna sat up quickly, looking at her sister with waking eyes. "Hmm? What's going on?" She asked, setting Elsa in one of the dresses she normally wore with a baby carrier strapped to her chest, Agnarr sleeping inside of it.

"Agnarr and I are going to sit in on the council meeting, if you wouldn't mind that is." Elsa said, gently stroking the top of Agnarr's tiny tuft of blonde hair.

Anna smiled widely, taking Elsa's hands in hers. "I wouldn't mind at all. But, wait; why's Agnarr coming along?"

Elsa smiled, "don't worry about him being with us. I want him to get some experience with royal affairs."

Anna, though still confused, nodded. "Alright.. let's go then."

When Anna came into the council room, it was apparent that all of the councilmen were arguing and yelling over each other. They all went to Anna, yelling at her all at once, as Kai was trying to get the men to calm down. They were all trying to get their points across, but then all of them stopped talking.

In walked Elsa, her son strapped to her chest asleep, looking very calm. "Gentlemen." She greeted them, going to a seat and sitting down. "Please don't mind us, I've decided to show my son how the council works. Unfortunately, he's fallen asleep. And I ask that you please. Do. Not. Wake him. If he awakens.."

She purposefully trailed off, letting the men's imaginations run wild as to what she could do should her son make a peep. As the meeting continued, Elsa sat in her chair while stroking her son's hair tuft. All was well, Elsa even falling asleep. She woke when the meeting was over and not feeling Agnarr's weight in the chest basket.

"Where is he?" Elsa sat up to see Agnarr in Kai's arms, feeling something covering her. She looked down to see it was Kai's jacket.

Said man was calming the fussy infant, gently holding Agnarr as he bounced him. "There we go, young prince. All is calm, all is quiet." He said in a soft voice, hoping to keep Agnarr quiet so Elsa could sleep. The man looked up to see Elsa was awake. "Ah, queen Elsa.." He smiled at her, turning Agnarr to see Elsa. "Look, see? Your mother is awake."

Elsa smiled, standing up with Kai's jacket over her arm. "Thank you, Kai." She reached out to take her son back, offering him his jacket.

Kai smiled, taking his jacket back as Elsa took her son. "No need to thank me, Queen Elsa."

"I do appreciate you calming him down." Elsa adjusted Agnarr in her arms as she kissed his cheek. "My little love is a little trouble maker."

"It's what family is for, isn't it?" He asked, sliding on his jacket, before realizing what he said.

Elsa looked over at him, stopping in her gently stroking of Agnarr's head. She smiled at Kai. "That's right. Thank you." She gave him a gentle hug, careful of her son.

Kai's eyes widened when Elsa hugged him, but smiled and carefully hugged her back before letting go and walking away.

Elsa looked over to where Kai had been standing before looking down at Agnarr. "Well, let's get you back to bed. We have some guests who are coming to meet you later tonight."

After having a bath, Elsa checked in on Agnarr to see he was with Gerda. The infant had his entire hand in his mouth and was sucking on his fingers with the maid smiling at him.

Elsa walked into the room quietly, going to the bed and sitting on it as she watched the maid with her son. Agnarr then noticed her, and started to reach for her with his drool covered hand.

Elsa laughed, looking at him as Gerda turned around. "Hello Gerda and my little love." She said, walking over to them and taking Agnarr back from Gerda before sitting down on the bed.

"Queen Elsa, did you enjoy your free time?" The maid said with a smile, seeing Elsa's still wet hair from her bath. She moved behind Elsa and began to fix her hair.

"Yes, I did." Elsa said, cleaning off Agnarr's hand from his drool. She smilled as she felt Gerda fixing her hair. "Thank you."

"Of course, Queen Elsa." Gerda said, finishing up with the braid.

Elsa started shaking, wiping her eyes. "I.. I'm so grateful to you and Kai for staying with Anna and I after what happened to our parents, and then everything with Agnarr and-" a sharp sob came from her mouth, clutching her son as she cried harder.

"Oh, oh, come here." Gerda said in a soft voice as she took Elsa into her arms, giving her a soft kiss on the crown of her head. "It's okay, your okay. It's what family does, isn't it?"

Elsa wiped her eyes, her head still leaning on Gerda's shoulder. "Yes.." She moved away from Gerda with a smile, wiping her eyes.

Gerda smiled, taking a step back from Elsa. "would you like some help with your makeup, queen Elsa?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, thank you. I won't be putting any on as it's just Kristoff's family that are coming over and I don't want to keep them waiting." They probably wouldn't mind so, it was fine.

Soon, the family was in the garden, waiting for the trolls. Mimi was talking excitedly to Kristoff about the trick she could show her troll grandparents and 'Great Granbaba". The trick was a simple dissapearing coin trick that Kai taught her.

"I think they'll love it." Kristoff said with a smile, holding Mimi as they heard the telltale rolling of large stones.

"They're here!" Mimi and Anna said excitedly at once, the little girl bouncing on her heels while Anna leaned against Kristoff.

Elsa smiled, holding Agnarr as the first echoing roll made him gasp and hide his face in her chest. "It's alright, my love."

Cliff was mesmerized by Mimi's coin trick while Bulda was asking Kristoff and Anna if they were eating enough in the castle. Pabbie was the first one to catch sight of the baby.

"Hmm, this must be the little one. Your snowman friend mentioned him." Pabbie said, walking over to look at Agnarr.

Elsa nodded, looking at the old troll. "Yes, he's my son Agnarr." She gave Agnarr's head a gentle kiss after he gave a cautious peek to see Pabbie looking at him, hiding his face in her chest again.

Pabbie nodded, offering them a smile. "May I see him?"

Elsa smiled, looking down at Agnarr. "My love, it's okay. He isn't going to hurt you." She coaxed him to stop hiding in her chest and slowly turned him to see Pabbie again.

Agnarr gasped again, sneezing snow into Pabbie's face. He started to giggle while Pabbie wiped his face off of the snow and Mimi walked over to them.

"I like him. Don't you, great Grandbaba?" Mimi asked with a smile, stopping next to Elsa while she was wiping Agnarr's nose gently.

"I think he's delightful, a little chily but otherwise delightful." Pabbie said, looking at the baby boy.

"He's such a cutie!" Bulda walked over, stopping next to Pabbie.

Elsa smiled at her, Agnarr now becoming curious and reaching for Bulda. "Would you like to take him?"

Bulda nodded, holding her arms out for him. Her arms were soon full of a baby, smiling down at him. "Cliff! Look!"

Cliff looked at the baby and smiled, "he's a really cute baby."

After some time, the trolls left for the Valley to get home before sunrise. Everyone trudged into the castle, tired. Mimi was drooling as Kristoff carried her inside.

"That was a great visit." Anna said as she yawned.

Elsa nodded, holding Agnarr as he slept against her chest. "It was. I'm really happy that it went so well."

Anna rubbed her eyes, going with Kristoff to tuck Mimi in before going to bed while Elsa took Agnarr to their room. She tiredly walked Agnarr around the room to then put him in his bassinet when she was sure he was asleep, before changing and going to sleep in her bed for the night.


	4. Birthday and Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi's fifth birthday and someone long thought lost returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, a tie-in, and one more will be it for this series as I've run out of steam due to current events in the world and in my personal life. Thank you to everyone who has patiently waited for this chapter

Mimi got out of bed, pulling her dress on for the day and running out of her room. She dodged a few staff members on her way to her parents room, being grabbed by someone.

"Papa!" She squealed in delight, turning to hug him tight.

"Morning Mimi, happy birthday." He kissed her forehead. "Are you looking for Mama? She's almost ready for today. Want to go see your Auntie and cousin while your Mama finishes getting ready?"

"Okay!" Mimi grinned widely, seeing someone over Kristoff's shoulder. "Mama!"

Kristoff turned to see Anna ready for the day dressed in a green and gold dress, a loving smile on his face, "good morning, Anna."

Anna smiled as she hugged Kristoff, keeping Mimi between them, "good morning." she kissed Kristoff's lips before taking Mimi from him. "Happy birthday, my little gosling."

"Thank you Mama." She hugged her mother, snuggling against her shoulder.

Anna kissed her forehead. "You are most welcome, my gosling." she smiled. "Come on, let's go wake up your auntie and cousin."

"Yay!" Mimi threw her arms up with a large smile on her face.

The family of three approached Elsa's room, just as the door opened. Elsa was in one of her day dresses, opening the door to her room, Agnarr in a dark blue onesie and sucking his thumb as he looked around without much of a reason.

"Good morning everyone." Elsa said, smiling at all of them as she closed the door behind her.

"Hi Aunti Elsa." Mimi greeted her wirh a hug before kissing her baby cousin's forehead. "Hi Agnarr."

Agnarr shifted his eyes to look at her, continuing to suck on his thumb while Anna and Elsa shared a smile, both were happy that Mimi loved her little cousin.

The family walked to the dining area for breakfast. Elsa at the head of the table, Agnarr in a high chair sitting on her right. Anna sitting on her left, Kristoff next to her, and Mimi next to him.

"Presents!" Mimi said in excitement as Kristoff put waffles and butter on her plate.

"Not yet, little gosling. We have to eat breakfast first." Anna said gently, smiling at her daughter as she pulled her coffee to her lips.

"Okay mama." Mimi said, smiling at her mother.

Elsa was wrapped up in watching Agnarr sucking on his fingers, smiling and chuckling at him.

"He looks like he's having a good time." Kristoff said with a grin, placing the syrup pitcher back on the table.

"Yeah! I can't wait until he can have nummy things!" Mimi was enthusiastic about showing her cousin things.

"That won't be for a little bit longer, love." Elsa said with a smile, looking at her as she put some breakfast on her plate.

Soon, the whole family had eaten breakfast and were in the reading room that had been decorated for Mimi's birthday. It was a private affair, it had always been.

Gifts from Mimi's troll grandparents - a blanket made from moss and a fire crystal- were opened first.

"I can't wait to thank them!" Mimi happily said, smiling at her parents.

Then a set of story books from her parents, one of which was definitely getting read tonight.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mimi hugged both of her parents, smiling happily at them before looking at the last present, a gift from her aunt Elsa.

Within the box was a stuffed bear with a ribbon around the neck, a tag on it that read: "Happy Birthday Mimi."

She squealed as she hugged the bear and her aunt, "I love it! Thank you!"

After hours of watching Mimi run around with her toys and even trying to read to Agnarr when she wasn't trying to get him to not suck on his toes or get him to play with her too, it was bed time.

Goodnight was said between the family as they all went to bed.

There was a knock on the door a few days later, making Elsa look up from feeding Agnarr.

"Who is it?" She asked, curious as to who was knocking so early in the day.

"Elsa? Can I, uh, come in please?" The voice asked, turning out to be Anna.

"Just a moment." Elsa said, fixing her dress as she had just finished feeding Agnarr. She opened the door and was surprised when Anna shot into the room before she closed it. "Anna? What is it? Why do you look like you've been crying?"

"Okay, uh.." Anna wiped her eyes, "just.. trust me when I say go look in the hallway. It'll.. it'll all make sense."

Elsa, although concerned about what Anna said decided to do as she asked. She opened the door, and felt herself freeze in surprise. No, there was no way that- a sob left her as she rushed to the person, throwing her arms around her.

"Elsa.." The woman croaked out her name, holding her close with one arm as the other one was still holding Mimi.

The hug lasted long enough, according to Mimi. "Namnam, Auntie! Your squishing me!"

The two slowly broke apart, Mimi sliding out of Iduna's hold and watching her. Elsa got to see Iduna as she was now: thin, skin darker from being sunburned and her once beautiful raven hair now had streaks of gray and white.

"Mama.." Elsa hugged her again, wanting to never let her go again. "I- I'm sorry!" She sobbed, apologizing for rejecting contact from her before everything happened.

"No, my little snowflake. You have nothing to apologise for, you've done everything right." Iduna said, wiping Elsa's eyes. "We, your father and I, meant to end the isolation after the trip and-"

A scream caught their attention, making Iduna jump. The two turned back to the room to see Anna trying to bounce the baby in her arms to calm him.

"Elsa!" She turned to Elsa, a frantic look on her face.

Elsa laughed, walking over and taking her son back. She rocked him and began to hum, quieting her son within a few minutes. She turned to her mother with a smile on her face, "would you like to meet him?" She asked, referring to her son.

Iduna nodded, her mind spinning. Elsa was queen, had a child, Anna was married and had a child as well, so much- so godsdamn much had happened while she was gone. She made her way to the rocking chair and sitting down, her legs shaking. She took the little bundle, looking down at his face.

"What's his name?" Iduna asked, looking up at Elsa.

Elsa smiled as she wiped her eyes. "I named him after Papa."

Iduna's breath hitched, hearing this. She looked back down to the baby, who was looking up at her. His light blond hair and gray/blue eyes were perfect. He was beautiful. "Hello."

Elsa smiled, looking at her infant son over her mother's shoulder, "he's five months old, and the light of my life." She reached down and stroked the tuft of hair on his head, before he sneezed out snowflakes.

Iduna cooed at him, wiping away the snowy snot, leaning down to kiss him on his forehead. "You are so beautiful, little one." Iduna had her daughters back, she had grandchildren, and now she could heal. They could, as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Elsa's love interest will not be mentioned in this story.


End file.
